


Rebuild The Past

by shineandhowl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Inspired by Dilwale (2015), Kyungsoo's Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Slight Mention of Bullets, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineandhowl/pseuds/shineandhowl
Summary: Kyungsoo and Chanyeol met at the States and fell in love. But due to some reasons, they couldn't be together. When Kyungsoo is back in South Korea, they met again.Will Kyungsoo accepts Chanyeol again?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Challenge #13 — Like a Movie





	Rebuild The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is published without beta. So, please don't be mean about my grammar TT
> 
> Thank you mods for accepting this late submission! Congrats on another successful round!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Kyungsoo slammed the door closed before locking his car. As he walked quickly towards the station’s entrance, the conversation between him and the police officer kept on repeating in his head.

_“Do Kyungsoo-ssi?”_   
_“Yes, I’m Do Kyungsoo. Who’s this?”_   
_“I’m Officer Choi from Gangnam Police Station. Your brother, Kim Jongin, is here.”_   
_“What?!”_

When he entered, his eyes roamed around the place to find his half-brother. He saw Jongin's figure slumped on the bench with his hands cuffed. He immediately walked to his direction.

"Jongin!"  
"Hyung."  
"What the hell happened?"  
"They were beating up someone. I told them to stop but they didn't listen. They asked for it."  
"Mum will kill you if she knows you got into a fight no matter what your reason is."

Before he could interrogate his brother, a man approached them.

"Excuse me. Are you here for Jongin?"  
"Yes, I'm Do Kyungsoo, Jongin's brother."  
"Ah, I’m Officer Choi. Please follow me, Kyungsoo-ssi. Right this way.”

Kyungsoo followed the man towards one of the desks. A man already sat in front of the desk with his head down in his arms. Kyungsoo saw bruises on his arm but didn’t say anything about it. His brother is more important now.

“Please have a seat, Kyungsoo-ssi."  
"Is my brother gonna have to stay inside tonight?" Kyungsoo immediately asked.  
"No. This man right here told us Jongin was helping him from the gangsters." Officer Choi looked at the man beside Kyungsoo. “Sehun-ssi?”

Hearing that name, Kyungsoo quickly turned to look at the man again. When the man raised his head from his arm, he looked stunned as well as Kyungsoo.

"Sehun?"  
"Soo hyung?"

Officer Choi looked back and forth towards the two men in front of him.

“You two know each other?”  
“Yes,” Sehun answered first. “He’s a friend of mine.”

After dealing with all the documents for Jongin’s release, all three of them walked out of the station. Although the problem with the police has been settled, the awkwardness between them still suffocated Kyungsoo.

“Sehun.”

Kyungsoo stopped walking, making the other two stopped as well. Jongin and Sehun looked at each other before the latter responded to the older.

“Yes, hyung?”  
“How did this happened?”

Sehun looked reluctant to share but he decided to be honest.

“Mr Park has been hunting us.”  
“Hunting? What do you mean haunting?”

Before Sehun could explain further, the screeching sound of tyres stopped him. All three of them turned to the source of sound. A car was parked beside Kyungsoo’s and a tall man went out from it. The man then bolted towards Sehun.

“Sehun!” The man sounded panic. “Are you okay?”  
“Hyung, I’m fine. This guy saved me.” Sehun pointed towards Jongin.

The man looked at Jongin before realising Kyungsoo’s presence. His eyes went wide. His lips began to tremble.

So does Kyungsoo’s.

“Soo?”  
“Chanyeol.”

***

“I didn’t know Soo hyung has a brother.”  
“Half-brother actually. His dad married my mum two years ago.”  
“Ah, no wonder we never met.”

The four of them ended up in a hidden cafe somewhere in the outskirt of Seoul, after constant begging from Chanyeol. Sehun and Jongin decided to let the older two to talk at the space outside of the cafe while they stayed inside.

“How did you know Soo hyung?”  
“Well, it’s a long story.”  
“It’s gonna be a long night, since those two didn’t say a word for the past 10 minutes.”  
“I met him through Chanyeol hyung. Let’s just say those two—” Sehun looked at Chanyeol and Kyungsoo outside the café. “—had a brief but intense history a few years ago.”

While Sehun filled Jongin with the past, the silent tension between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol grew. Kyungsoo was still trying his best not to cry. Chanyeol, on the other hand, was still trying to arrange his words.

“Soo--”  
“What do you want, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo interjected.  
“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol said softly.  
“It’s in the past. I don’t want to remember anymore.”  
“I didn’t have any choice back then, Soo. You know that.”  
“One day you said you’re in love with me and the next day you tried to kill me. How could you?”  
“I can’t betray my dad.”  
“I can’t believe I fell into your trap. Luckily I managed to escape. I really thought you love me.”  
“I do!” Chanyeol said exasperatedly. “But our dads—”  
“Are enemies and you were told to trap me in your loving arms and kill me once I’m inside. Just to get revenge on my dad. Unbelievable.” Kyungsoo scoffed.

Tears fell from Chanyeol’s eyes. He was so frustrated Kyungsoo didn’t let him explain.

“I’m clean now, Soo. I left the gang. I can’t be there anymore. Not after I hurt you.”  
“Is that why they were hunting you guys?”  
“Yes. I’m trying to save up to leave the country and go to the States again.”  
“Why the States?”  
“I thought I could find you there and fix things between us.”

Kyungsoo tried to find sincerity and honesty in Chanyeol’s eyes. However, he saw something else at the building across the cafe.

“Chanyeol, move!”

Chanyeol was confused, so Kyungsoo just pulled him away from the table. Thanks to Kyungsoo’s quick action, Chanyeol managed to dodge the bullet coming for him. When the bullets kept coming, both of them grabbed their brothers and ran out of the cafe. They went inside Kyungsoo’s car before Chanyeol drove away.

“What the fuck was that?” Jongin screamed.  
“Where should we go, Soo?”  
“Go to the airport,” Kyungsoo said while tapping on his phone.

Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo in confusion.

“Do you have your passport with you?”  
“Yeah. Just in case this stuff happens. Sehun’s too. Why?”

Kyungsoo kept his phone inside his bag before looking at the side mirror to make sure they’re not followed closely.

“You said you want to fix things between us right?”  
“Yeah.” Chanyeol said softly.  
“We’re going to the States.”  
“For?”  
“Let's leave this shit and rebuild our life. Together.”  
“Together?”  
“Together.” Kyungsoo smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> You can watch Dilwale on Netflix. It's a really good movie with great songs on it! Please listen to Gerua, and Janam Janam. I listened to Gerua while writing this :)
> 
> Please leave feedback! Thank you so much! :)


End file.
